1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to service platforms.
2. General Background
A payment gateway is an online authorization system that authorizes payment from a customer to a merchant through a payment processor. As an example, a payment gateway encrypts data being exchanged. Currently, the vast majority of the payment gateways on the Internet utilize their own Application Programming Interface (“API”) model and implementations to expose access for websites to their payment functionality. The websites that have to integrate multiple payment gateways typically have a separate implementation for each integration to cover the differences between data models, API flows, and communication protocols such as SOAP, XML, HTTP Post, Proprietary, or the like. To ensure full functionality, each integration has to be tested. Further, current approaches involve modifications to the code base of a website. As a result, a large degree of complexity is involved with creating new integration with third party service providers.
Further, the payment gateways distribute integration implementation, which is performed by platform owners. Payment gateways cannot practically change their APIs because all platform owners would then have to change their respective implementations, which would is currently difficult. Further, current approaches do not allow new implementations to be easily added when new platforms become more popular.